finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper Wrist
.]] The Hyper Wrist , also known as Hyper Bracers, is a recurring piece of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is most commonly an armguard that increases the wielder's Strength. Appearances Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Hyper Wrist is an armor that grants +4 Defense, +3 Magic Defense and Attack, +3% Magic Evasion, and +10 Strength. It can be found inside Yang's Challenge Dungeon. Final Fantasy V The Hyper Wrist is an accessory in the GBA and mobile versions, and increases Attack by 10 and Strength by 3 when equipped. It can be found in the Sealed Temple. It can be used by any job class. Final Fantasy VI The Hyper Wrist increases Strength by 50%. It can be found in South Figaro in a secret basement, Narshe, Tzen, and the Phantom Train, bought in Nikeah for 8,000 gil or the Auction House, and stolen from Chimera. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Hyper Wrist is an accessory that increases Zack's ATK by 20. It can be bought at Gongaga Trading for 8,000 gil and found during missions 1-4-1, 3-4-2, 6-5-6, 8-5-1 and 8-6-3. Three Hyper Wrists can be used during Materia Fusion for ATK +1. Final Fantasy VIII The Hyper Wrist is a Guardian Force ability item used to teach the Str +60% ability to a GF. It can be dropped or stolen from Bahamut, refining Zell's card into Hyper Wrist x3, or by using the GFAbl Med-RF ability to refine x10 Power Wrists into x1 Hyper Wrist. Hyper Wrist x10 can be refined into a Str Up. Final Fantasy X-2 The Hyper Wrist is an accessory that increases the wearer's Strength by 30. It can be found in the Thunder Plains New Cave, Djose Temple (chapter 5), won as a blitzball prize, trading 5,000 credits to Open Air Inc. in the Calm Lands, or dropped from YSLS-Zero or Gug (Oversoul). Bravely Default Hyper Bracers is an accessory that increases STR by 20. It can be found in Vampire Castle, or dropped from Einheria (ch. 7). Bravely Second: End Layer Hyper Bracers is an accessory that increase STR by 10. It can be found in Via Celestio and Dimension's Cauldron, or stolen from Bahamut Knight. Dissidia Final Fantasy Hyper Wrist is a level 28 hand armor that provides +132 HP and +22 Defense. It costs 8,400 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hyper Wrist is a level 1 bangle that provides +231 HP and +18 Defense. It can be obtained by trading 16,100 gil at the shop. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Hyper Wrist from Final Fantasy VI appears as a Rarity 3 accessory. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Hyper Wrist is an accessory obtained by buying the recipe from Grandport or Lost Village of Marlo, and then using 200 gil, x5 Gaia's Tears, x3 Dragon Fangs, x5 Quality Stones, and x8 Iron Ores, by finding in a chest during the explorations of Zadehl Westersand and Wind Shrine, by completing the event In Search of True Strength, and from a Premium Bundle. It provides +10 ATK. Hyper Wrist (FFVI) is an accessory that provides +20 ATK. It is obtained during the Final Fantasy VI exploration event, Narshe. Gallery DFFOO Hyper Wrist (V).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Hyper Wrist FFVI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Hyper Wrist FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFBE Hyper Wrist.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Armlets Category:Arm armor